


Maybe the Real Treasure Was the Friends We Made Along the Way

by zombiescratch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiescratch/pseuds/zombiescratch
Summary: Hanzo has been hired by a shady anonymous client to track the Junkers on their misadventures across Europe.  When he gets too close, he gets more than he bargained for.





	Maybe the Real Treasure Was the Friends We Made Along the Way

_‘--burglary of the Musée du Louvre -- an explosion in the museum’s gift shop injured three and -- evacuation and bomb sweep -- items stolen from the gallery have not yet been shared to the press--’_

Hanzo put his phone back into his pocket.

There wasn’t a photo of the bombers and thieves or really any information available to the public, but his contact insisted that the perpetrators could only be the infamous Australian vagabonds, Junkrat and Roadhog. The very two he had been hired to track for the past six months. 

Hanzo was a good tracker, a natural hunter, and he had excellent contacts all over the world, but these outback hicks with weapons made of literal scrap were always one step ahead. Not this time. 

He’d tracked them to a small farm in the French countryside. There was an ancient pickup truck outside the small farm house, but the vehicle and property seemed taken care of, albeit old. Hanzo had seen some cows sleeping in the distance, and he could just barely hear the quiet rustling and clucking of chickens from somewhere behind the house. Someone lived there-- or had lived there, since the Junkers’ life of crime didn’t come without casualties-- but he wasn’t too concerned about that. 

He pulled his bow out of his backpack, unfolded and strung it, and nocked one of his sonic arrows. Looking between the barn and the house, the range of one arrow should be sufficient to make a cursory look at both. 

The sonar activated the moment the arrow hit a surface, and the cybernetic lenses on his eyes lit up with signs of life. He was right about the chickens on the other side of the house, and there seemed to be two bodies inside. Dead or alive, he didn’t know, but neither silhouette even approached the distinctive appearances of the Junkers. He looked to the barn. 

A few mice were skittering around, but his attention quickly switched to the hulking red shape on the floor of the barn. Roadhog was so large, he could see the big man breathing from the treeline across the property. He didn’t see a separate silhouette, but Junkrat was likely just obscured by Roadhog’s huge body. Nothing else was moving. 

Hanzo folded up his bow and put it away. There were no lights out here, and the forest and scattered buildings around were pitch black masses against the bright field of stars above. He barely had to sneak to make his way across to the barn in that deep darkness. 

He wasn’t here to kill the Junkers, or even attempt to apprehend them. For now, he was still on a tracking mission, equipped with near undetectable tracers that he and his employers would be able to access from now on. He didn’t know what the whole master plan was down the road, but he didn’t care. He was getting paid on the next drop. 

A loud crunch interrupted his train of thought. The barn door was only a couple yards away but he stopped abruptly and found himself face first in the dirt. 

He couldn’t feel his calves anymore, but he could tell there was something wrong with his right leg. He couldn’t pull his thigh forward. Taking a deep breath, he started sitting up to assess the problem and get the hell out of here-- if those criminals in the barn hadn’t already been awake, they definitely were now. 

His heart started beating hard when a flickering light switched on inside the barn. No time to panic now, he could smell the coolant leaking from his prosthetic leg and he couldn’t move his foot. But he couldn’t figure out how to disengage the bear trap-- and who the fuck would use a bear trap other than these two-- and the barn door was opening. 

“Lookie what we got here, Roadie,” came a wheedling, heavily-accented voice from the sliver of light. The yellow light from inside the barn spilled out wide, making Hanzo squint, and a large shadow followed it. 

Hanzo had seen mugshots and security footage of these two, but they didn’t really do the reality of them justice. He felt incredibly small huddled there, captured like an animal, while Junkrat limped and Roadhog lumbered out to investigate their activated trap. Junkrat was twitching, giggling every once in a while as he looked Hanzo over. 

“This is the guy that you said was followin’ us, right?” He giggled, smiling all teeth at the big man following him. His hand was twitching around something, and Hanzo stayed very still and quiet. Knowing Junkrat’s history, he probably had this whole place rigged to blow. Roadhog had his enormous scrap gun loosely in hand. He was so fucked. 

“Well I for one ain’t so hospitable to havin’ a stalker riding our tails from Amsterdam to Zurich, eh Roadie?” He jabbed a sharp elbow into Roadhog’s gut, who just grunted in response. “How you wanna waste him, big guy?” 

Hanzo spoke without thinking. “I’ll take you to my employers.” He hoped they couldn’t hear how his heart was pounding. 

Junkrat seemed still for a moment, completely still, not a single twitch. The fidgets returned immediately, like a robot coming back to life. Roadhog was silent and impassive as always. 

“Employers?”

“Yes, I was hired several months ago to track your movements.”

“By who?”

“I--” he paused abruptly. Lying probably wasn’t in his best interest at the moment, but he had to give them a reason to keep him alive. He would have time to figure out an escape plan later. “My clients have been secretive, but I have suspicions of their location. If you dispose of me, I’m sure they will only send more.”

Junkrat paced in place for a moment, seeming to consider it. Roadhog made a low grumble that Hanzo couldn’t quite understand, but Junkrat responded with a frustrated groan. 

“Awl-righty prettyboy, you’ll be our sniffer dog, and we won’t kill you. Got it?” Junkrat casually flipped the detonator in his hand into the air and caught it again. Hanzo was pretty sure he’d narrowly avoided a heart attack, but he nodded. “Right. Hoggy, keep an eye on him.”

Junkrat limped back off to the barn while Roadhog stood over Hanzo, and he noticed the big man’s heavy breathing for the first time. He couldn’t see if Roadhog was even looking at him with how dark it was, but it still put him on edge, that steady, shuddering tempo. He didn’t think he would have missed Junkrat’s constant fidgets and tittering. 

Luckily, Junkrat returned quickly with something in his hands. “Aw-right, backpack first.” Hanzo begrudgingly shrugged it off, and Junkrat used his peg leg to drag it away by the strap. 

“Now gimme your hands,” he continued, and Hanzo hesitantly offered them up. Junkrat grabbed them both roughly in his robotic fingers, using the other to close handcuffs around his wrists. Hanzo tried to suppress a grunt when they were tightened enough to cut a little into his skin. 

“Must you?” He grumbled as Junkrat started patting him down far too thoroughly for his comfort. He didn’t have much on him, and nothing hidden away. Just a phone, a pocket knife, some cash, and his backpack. 

“Well I know you’re more than a pretty face, buddy.” Junkrat grinned and condescendingly patted his cheek before pocketing his belongings and picking up his backpack. “Get’im inside, wouldya, Roadie?”

While Junkrat went back into the barn, Roadhog squatted down to open the bear trap and pull his leg out with surprising care. He was much less careful as he hauled Hanzo up onto his shoulder to carry him inside. 

If his humiliation wasn’t already complete, he could feel his useless right leg flopping as he was over-the-shoulder hauled through the open barn doors. They almost hit him in the nose as Roadhog swung them closed. Junkrat was rummaging through his backpack in the corner and Roadhog dropped him on his ass by a post. 

He could see the damage to his leg clearly for the first time in the yellow of the overhead light. The trap had cut into the upper part of his calf, with the dangling remainder only holding on by a few strands of wire. Blue coolant was only barely dribbling from the shattered cooling tubes now. It was pretty gruesome, but at least he couldn’t feel it. 

“Whazzis?” Junkrat held up Hanzo’s bow, currently folded up so it would fit in his backpack. 

“That is my bow, be-- be careful with it!” Hanzo raised his voice as Junkrat started trying to unfold it. 

Junkrat looked like a smug cat. “Oh, be careful, is it? What, it’s that important to you?” He started waving it around in a far too cavalier way. “Dunno what this fancy doohickey is made of, but I’m sure it’ll snap like anythin’ else--”

Roadhog gave what seemed to be a warning grunt. Junkrat looked at him, then to Hanzo, and he rolled his eyes and stuffed the bow unharmed back into the backpack. 

“Well. Y’know. Don’t you run off or anything like that. Roadie ‘n me need our beauty sleep, got it?” 

Hanzo nodded. He bit back the urge to ask them if they’d be going into comas. 

“Nighty night then!” Junkrat said far too cheerily. Roadhog was already reclining on what looked like a nest of hay and blankets on the floor, so Junkrat just flopped on top of him. Roadhog pulled a dangling ball chain above his head to turn the lights back off. 

Junkrat kept mumbling and giggling as Hanzo closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. No sense in trying to escape now. He was short a leg and he’d never learned to pick locks, not even on handcuffs, so he wouldn’t get far even if he managed to drag himself out. Tomorrow he’d assess the situation again. 

The last thing he heard as he finally fell asleep was a deep rumble and a high giggle in response.

**Author's Note:**

> i finally decided to write the story idea [i drew](http://zombiescratch.tumblr.com/post/162030804037/au-where-hanzo-is-a-bounty-hunter-tracking-down) not too long ago. i have some things planned and i hope to get a few chapters out of this dysfunctional trio. :)
> 
> in case you're wondering, this is taking place in roughly the same time period of the game, so the same technology, history, and characters all exist. 
> 
> i'll be updating tags (and pairings) as the story goes on. at the moment i'm planning *SPOILER ALERT* on shipping the three of them all together. i don't know if i'll write anything explicit in this fic; if i do, it might end up being some side oneshot or something. in this story i am also writing both junkrat and hanzo as trans, and i'm planning for them to discuss their different experiences with transitioning. that will be warned for when appropriate. 
> 
> i hope you like what i've written so far, thanks for reading!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at my [personal blog](http://legalizevore.tumblr.com/) and my [art blog](http://zombiescratch.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
